The Akatsuki Origami Angel
by Mystical Lily
Summary: Konan is the Origami person in the Akatsuki and there's five stages: Lady Origami Royal Master of Origami Princess of Origami Queen of Origami Angel of Origami. Her goal is to be the Angel of Origami by every March 6th. That's common for every Origami person.
1. Crowning as Princess

One day in the Akatsuki, Pein ordered everybody to this meeting. "Scums! Meeting!" As he sounds the alarm. *Punches Tobi*. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi yelled.

"Oh ****!" Hidan screamed. "That's the alarm for the meeting." Itachi stated. The men hurried downstairs all fresh and clean and sat down on their chairs around the kidney table. "So maggots, do you know what **TODAY** is?" Pein asked. "Today is the 6th of March," Deidara stated "why'd you asked, un?".

"You numbskulls...' Pein mumbled. "Today is Konan-chan's crowing day as the princess of origami." Tobi spoken. Pein said, "Good job Tobi, you're a good boy, here's a cookie." *Pein throws the cookie* "Nom nom." Tobi munched on the cookie. "Huh, a paper inside it?" Tobi was confused, so he read the paper. "You've been a good boy" the paper said. Tobi's eyes sparkled.

"So, when's the crowning?" Kisame asked. Pein replied, "When Konan's finished her dress."

"Now you maggots! GET TO WORK SETTING UP THE PLACE!" Pein ordered. "Also, here's the clipboard for the jobs, and write down the names of who wants that job, or you force it on them. I usually force them." Pein announced as handing the clipboard to Itachi. *To Konan's room* "Lalalalalalalalala…" Konan hummed as she was sewing her dress. Konan started to whistle, and birds looked at her window. The Birds started to chirp/whistle the same tune as Konan. Then squirrels, cats, and mice came into her room. Konan started to open her window, and the birds came in and started to help Konan with her outfit.

*Back to the men* "Ok so Hidan…..you do….hm...Trash Duty." Itachi ordered Hidan. "W-w-what, T-t-trash d-duty? **WHY**!?" Hidan yelled in rage. "Because, you're immortal." Itachi stated. " **WHY CAN'T ******* ZETSU ******* DO IT!?** " Hidan yelled at Itachi. "Well, he already got a job. So that means you get the last job, since you're the last person." Itachi announced. " **WHEN DID YOU GET TO BE THE ******* LEADER!?** " Hidan is in rage. Itachi replied "Pein chose me.". *Back to Konan's room* Her room is filled with animals! *Pein opens the door* "Uh..Ko-," He stood in shock "WHERE DID THESE ANIMALS COME FROM!? Shoo! Shoo!" Pein question to Konan with shock. "Oh, hi Pein, I didn't see you there. I'm already done." Konan realized.

"O-oh..you better get dressed because the guys are already done." Pein said as he closes the door. *Back to the men* Sasori was painting the pillars, and Deidara was collecting flowers. "This is har-What!?" Deidara looked surprised. Sasori was confused why he looked surprised ,so he looked at what he was looking at, surprisingly he was surprised too. What they were looking at, was Itachi casually on a sun chair, with an umbrella covering himself, with a mini table that has a plate of dangos and lemonade, and Itachi was wearing sunglasses, sunbathing!

Of course Sasori and Deidara was jealous. *Opens door* "Hey, you guys are done...now.. **GET DRESSED!** " Pein ordered. "Hai!" said the men while they were going to their room. *Time skip* *Opens door* "This feels like a wedding Deidara-shempai." whispered Tobi in Deidara's ears. "Shut up, un." Deidara whispered back. When Konan walked out the door and went on the red carpet, the men face got red, except for Kisame and Tobi (They're either too innocent or I don't ship them with Konan at all, ew, disgusting, I would never ship them.). When Konan got to the front, Pein (like a priest) said, "Dear Konan, would like to be crowned Princess of Origami, and leave the generation of Lady Origami Royal, so you can make room for that future Lady Origami Royals…?". "Yes." Konan replied. *Puts crown on* The men cheered, clapped, some of them cried.

After that the men went back inside. "Itachi, when you're done getting dressed back. Please, come to my office." Pein ordered. "Hai." Itachi responded. *Time skip* *Opens door* "What do you want leader?" Itachi asked. "Since you've been a good leader, here's an reward." Pein replied as he gave him a box of dangos. Itachi opened the box and ate one of the dangos as the walks out the door. When Itachi swallowed the dango he felt excited, and his eyes sparkled. Itachi passed Kisame, and Itachi ran back to the office and slammed the door open strongly. "Leader, **IS THIS THE LIMITED EDITION SUPER DELUXE DANGO!**?" Itachi asked with excitement. "Um, yes…" Pein replied with confusion. Then Itachi ran to his room " **WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YEAH!** " Itachi yelled. Kisame went to Pein's office. "Pein, did you just give him the Limited Edition Super Deluxe Dango?" Kisame asked as he walks on the broken door on the floor. "Yes." Pein replied. "You know, if he eats one, he goes hyper for 7 days (1 week), after that, he passes out from exhaustion for 5 days." Kisame stated. "Yes." Pein said. Kisame said in confusion "Um...ok….?" as he walks out the door way. When Sasori and Deidara was walking down the hall towards there room, talking, they both heard Kunais and Shurikens being shown and Itachi yelling "WOOOOOO!". Sasori and Deidara chuckled all the way to their room.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **This is the end of the chapter, hoped you enjoyed. Yes noted, this is my very first story. I'll… make more if I can. I also hope I can get good reviews. And Bye, see y'all in the next chapter!**


	2. Itachi's Hyper-ness

Itachi''s Hyperness

 **Hey, Remember me? Mystical Lily! The one who made chapter 2. So this chapter relates to the 1st Chapter, you know, the one that Pein game Itachi the Limited Edition Super Deluxe Dango. If you didn't read chapter 1...you got to read it to understand. Ok! On to the chapter!**

*Next day* " **MEETING, SCUMS!** " Pein yelled. *Punches Tobi* " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Tobi yelled in pain (hehe, pain...pein. Lol). " **THAT THE ALARM, danna, un!** " Deidara said. "K-k-kisame, why are you here, un?" Deidara asked Kisame. "Well...Itachi's hyper, and throwing kunais and shurikens around the place. So it was too dangerous to sleep in our room, and I asked Leader about it." Kisame replied. "I'll ask you later Kisame." Deidara said. *Later* Ok men, and women, you know what happen yesterday?" Pein asked, "except for Kisame.". "ITACHI IS ON DRUGS!" Tobi yelled. "Um…..no...maybe dangos are his drugs…" Pein said with confusion.

Kisame stood up. "Dangos are actually his drugs." Kisame stated. "O-oh.." Pein relized. Kisame sat back down at his chair. "A-a-anyways….Itachi is um..'Super Hyper'." Pein said. "What do you mean 'Super Hyper'?" Kakuzu asked. "I mean he's super ultra crazy." Pein replied. Kakuzu said "I see…". Kisame sniffed, and his face turned to disgust. "What's that smell!?" Kisame yelled in disgust. "I think that's the smell coming from Itachi's room…" Konan said. "You're right Konan-Chan." Tobi said. " **HIDAN!** " Pein yelled for Hidan to get his attention. "What is it, ******* leader?" Hidan said. "I'd like you to go inside Itachi's room. Since he's throwing kunais and shurikens everywhere, and you're immortal, you should go up there." Pein said. "Oh yippee.." Hidan said sarcastically as he went upstairs.

He opens the door and a kunai started to come at his direction. *I'm too lazy to write this but image Hidan enjoying the pain(lol) of the kunai at his stomach* *Timeskip* "Ok...guys, I think you should take a shower now…" Pein ordered. When Sasori came upstairs he was shocked. "Um...Hidan?" Sasori asked Hidan. Hidan blinked. "Oh! Yeah! I'm suppose to know what that smell is!" Then he realizes that Itachi has his Sharingan on, then he saw his Sharingan transform into Mangekyou Sharingan. Hidan quickly looked away. Sasori peeked inside the room, and looked at Itachi. Sasori won't be affected because he's a puppet, and puppets can't sleep, drink, and eat, also breathe but he's alive still 'cuz he has a heart, I don't think he has a brain or something, but let's say he has a brain.

Sasori started to use chakra strings to control him to smash into the wall and ceiling until he passes out. Luckily he passes out. Konan was the first one to go shower, and sadly the men were jealous of her sneaky tactics to shower early. After that they went to bed. *Time skip to the 3rd week* Itachi woke up, stretched, and yawned. And was so confused of what happened. He just heard giggling outside his room, Kisame was still sleeping.

 **The End of Chapter 2**

 **Yeah, sorry this story came out short but I was a bit lazy. I hope you enjoyed it...um..yeah. I think the 3rd chapter will be funny but I guess bye, see you later!**


	3. The Ad: Chakra Bar

The Ad: Chakra Bar

 **Hey guys it me! Mystical Lily! This Chapter might be funny, long or both. See Ya Later. Now Into The STORY!**

?Chakra, Chakra, Get your own Chakra bar!? Come on out to get your own Chakra bar! At your own local convenience store!

Let's say Kunai-Mart! Target! And many more!

Get the Limited Edition Kyuubi Chakra Bar!

Only 25,000 ryo! Get it now! Dattebayo!

?Come on, come on!?

?Get your Chakra Bar? ?Chakra….? ?Bar….!?

Get it now! Dattebayo!

Tobi gasped. "Leader-Sama! Konan-Chan!" Tobi yelled. "What!?" Pein and Konan responded at the same time. "Let's go to the store!" Toby yelled. Konan responded, "Well..I've been planning to go to the mall too.". "I know! Let's get everybody to go to the mall too!" Tobi said. "No, Tobi!" Pein yelled. "Aw..why are you mean Leader-sama?" Tobi said. Konan and Tobi did the puppy-eyes. They know that Pein could not resist saying 'no' to puppy-eyes.

"F-fine! Yes! EVERYBODY GET DRESSED, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Pein ordered. *Time skip* "Wow, this is what the mall looks like..!" Tobi said in excitement. "Yes Tobi, this is Shuriken Palace, one of the greatest malls in Konoha.." Konan said. "******* Tobi is the one who ******* started it, just because of that stupid ******* ad." Hidan said sounding and looking very annoyed. "Don't worry Tobi, you're a good boy." Konan said. "Ok guys, let's split up. Kakuzu you go with Hidan. Itachi..you go with Kisame, Sasori with Deidara, I go with Konan, Zetsu just goes alone. For Tobi...you go with me and Konan too." Pein said, "Got it everybody?". "Yes, sir." The men replied. "Scatter!" Pein ordered. "Also before you leave, gather here when you're done, after 20 minutes, we're leaving you behind! Got it?" Pein asked. "Hai." responded the men. So they scattered.

"Oi, Kakuzu, let's ******* go to the ******* arcade!" yelled Hidan. "We need yen and ryo to play some games at the arcade! So, we're going to the ATM first!" yelled Kakuzu. "Fine, fine whatever you ******* say you ******* old person." Hidan said.*To Deidara and Sasori* Sasori said, "I've been wanting to get more shampoo..". "Ok, danna, un. Wait, isn't that Itachi and Kisame there?" Deidara said as he spotted the Uchiha and the Hoshigaki members at the shampoo store. So the red and blonde heads went to the shampoo store but as soon they were close to the store, Itachi and Kisame headed towards the dango shop. "Huh, well...I agree with you too, danna, un." *To Itachi and Kisame* "I like these dangos Kisame, these taste real good." Itachi said. Then Kisame had a flashback in chapter 2.*Flashback* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisame stood up. "Dangos are actually his drugs." Kisame stated. "O-oh.." Pein relized. Kisame sat back down at his chair. "A-a-anyways….Itachi is um..'Super Hyper'." Pein said. "What do you mean 'Super Hyper'?" Kakuzu asked. "I mean he's super ultra crazy." Pein replied. Kakuzu said "I see…". Kisame sniffed, and his face turned to disgust. "What's that smell!?" Kisame yelled in disgust. "I think that's the smell coming from Itachi's room…" Konan said. "You're right Konan-Chan." Tobi said. " **HIDAN!** " Pein yelled for Hidan to get his attention. "What is it, ******* leader?" Hidan said. "I'd like you to go inside Itachi's room. Since he's throwing kunais and shurikens everywhere, and you're immortal, you should go up there." Pein said. "Oh yippee.." Hidan said sarcastically as he went upstairs. *Flashback over* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Um...yeah…" Kisame chuckled nervously, causing to have sweat bullets.

*To Tobi* "Yay! Chakra Bars!" Tobi yelled excitedly as he went inside the Chakra Bar store. Pein was tired so he sat down on a bench nearby the store while watching Tobi. Pein suddenly saw a TV that showed a Chakra Bar ad. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Need more Chakra? Well we got the solution **RIGHT HERE**! "What **IS** that" you ask? Of course, **IT'S** a Chakra Bar! If you eat it, it'll give you chakra in your chakra points! **BELIEVE IT** , it's going to work! You can now get it **anywhere** , **anytime** , dattebayo! Only for 30,00 yen, dattebayo!

Cheap ,eh!?

 **GET IT NOW** , Dattebayo!

? Get it, get it. Get your own Chakra Bar now!?

Pein was a bit interested in the Chakra Bar ads, so he kept watching the TV until another Chakra Bar ad came up. "These products must be popular now are they, huh?" Pein said in his head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Insert calm music*

Yeah, yeah

Ayo, Watcher, it's time.

It's time, Watcher (aight, Watcher, begin).

Straight out the Evil dungeons of rap.

The Cat drops deep as does my Church.

I never Lost, 'cause to Lost is the Friend of lurch.

Beyond the walls of Wolves, life is defined.

I think of Energy when I'm in a Mall state of mind.

Hope the lurch got some scientific research.

My research don't like no dirty search.

Run up to the perch and get the birch.

In a Mall state of mind.

What more could you ask for? The Excited Cat?

You complain about Less Energy.

I gotta love it though - somebody still speaks for the caveat.

I'm rappin' to the Ant,

And I'm gonna move your aunt.

Beautiful, Filthy, Depressed, like a Dango

Boy, I tell you, I thought you were a tango.

I can't take the Less Energy, can't take the Chocolate.

I woulda tried to Lose I guess I got no auklet.

I'm rappin' to the aunt,

And I'm gonna move your Ant.

Yea, yaz, in a Mall state of mind.

When I was young my Friend had a mat.

I waz kicked out without no at.

I never thought I'd see that hat.

Ain't a soul alive that could take my Friend's bat.

An Eager Baby is quite the nabi.

Thinking of Energy. Yaz, thinking of Energy (Energy)

"Well that was strange…" Pein said. Tobi came back with 5 bags each with a box of dozens of Chakra Bars in them! Pein was doing the math inside his head, "5 x 12 is 60...but each cost… 30,000 yen…. 12 x 30,000 is…. 360000!" Pein mumbled in shock. "Kakuzu is going to rage so badly…." Pein said as he was worrying. "¥360,000!" Tobi yelled happily to Pein. *To Konan* "This is a nice shade of lip gloss, but this is a nice shade of lip gloss to… wait, there's eyeshadow. I can just buy that instead. No, no, no. That won't work," Konan mumbled to her said with confusion and frustration, "If the guys were here, that'll help…." *To Sasori and Deidara* Sasori said to Deidara, "Hey, let's go to the make-up store, so you can fix your face." So..Sasori was joking around. "Hah! You wish! That's was good…" Deidara responded while laughing. Surprisingly they went inside the make-up store, and saw Konan struggling to figure out what to buy. Konan stared at the guys. Both of the guys froze. "Ah….guys..which should I buy? The lip gloss, lipstick, or eyeshadow?" Konan asked with a creepy face. Sasori and Deidara were so scared, they ran away screaming like babies. "Oh well." *Time skip back at the Akatsuki base* "That was a great day everybody, you guys should rest.." Pein ordered.

End of Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hopefully you wonderful viewers enjoyed the story, it's a long chapter, I know. It took me at least 3 or 2 days to type this story out…..so...see you guys later. Bye!


End file.
